BLACK AND WHITE
by Raven Darkstar
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic.Two other experiments, Jenay and Jaimie, have just escaped the school. What happens when they start searching for Max and the flock? OCxOC Maybe some FAXNESS
1. The escape

Hello, Raven Darkstar here. 

This is my first story so please be nice. And I don't ,and never will, own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge,

the Gasman or Angel, who are owned by James Patterson. However, I DO own Jenay and Jaimie and shall

do what I like with them.

Enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Jenay P.O.V

"Jenay? I'm scared." Jaimie whispered, her blue eyes wide in fright.

"Don't worry. Just try to stay calm." I whispered back, trying to keep my voice neutral.

We just managed to sneak out of 'the school' building without anybody noticing. My viens were filled with adrenalin. This is the furthest we've ever gone. We had to get out of here before the whitecoats found our empty cages.

"WHEEEEE!! WHEEEEE!! WHEEEEE!!" The alarm sound pierced through the night air.

_NEVER MIND._

"Run for it!!" I ordered. Jaimie didn't need telling twice.

We sped off at top speed whizzing through the trees. Soon, we heard the Erasers following us in hot pursuit, and I willed myself to run faster.

The Erasers were armed with guns and were soon firing at us. Gun shots sounded and trees started popping around us. One just barely missed my ear.

Jaimie was right behind me keeping at a steady pace and soon the erasers started to get further, and further away. _OH YEAH! WE JUST MIGHT MAKE IT THIS TIME!_

"Jenay!" Jaimie suddenly cried. Startling me out of my thoughts.

I looked foward and realized that we were heading towards a cliff. _DRAT!_

An Eraser laughed manicly. They had us cornered. _DOUBLE DRAT!_

"Uh, what do we do now?" Jaimie asked.

I bit my lip. _GOOD QUESTION._

"Hello, old buddy. Long time, no see." A voice sneered.

I narrowed my eyes. I knew that voice. "Ari." I growled.

And there he was, loading his gun."Jenay." He greeted casually."Aren't you glad to see me?"

I was not going to dignify that with an answer.

I looked over the cliff. It seemed like an endless drop. I sighed.

"Jaimie." I whispered out of the corner of my mouth."When I give the signal, we f.l.y."

She stared at me as if I had gone completely dotty. Who knows, perhapes I had.  
"B-b-but we never-" She started, but I gave her a look that said _'If you got a better idea I'd like to hear it.'_

Then she nodded, and got ready.

Ari aimed his gun and said " I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"NOW!!"

Instantly, me and Jaimie jumped over the cliff. And unfurled our wings. Mine were black and Jaimie's were pure white.

The Eraser's growled and Ari went mad. "Don't just stand there!! What are you waiting for?!! Fire!!Don't let them escape!!!"

_FLAP! COME ON!! FLAP! OH MY GOD!! I'M FLYING!! I'M FLYING!!_

I could'nt help but laugh as I started to surge higher into the air. This was the first time I actually got to fly, and it rocked! I cast a glance at Jaimie, who was laughing giddily, her golden hair surrounding her head like a halo.

We flew higher into the sky above the Erasers, dodging bullets.

As we flew away Jaimie blew a raspberry and cried "See ya Ari! We won't be missing you!"

I rolled my eyes. And Ari roared "THIS ISN'T THE END FREAKS!!"

Finally, we flew away from the school. Away from death valley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... what do you think?

Is it good, bad or ok? Should I continue?

xX Plz comment Xx


	2. Goodnight

Hi! Im back!

Thanks for the reviews. So heres the 2nd chapter. And I'll try to write longer chapters from now on.

By the way, in case your wondering this is set after Max ride 2: School's out forever.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two

Max P.O.V

I woke up with a jolt, gasping and soaked with sweat.

"Max?"Fang asked, his dark eyes watching me."You ok? You were groaning in your sleep."

"Yeah, I'm ok."I said, thankful I didn't wake up the rest of the flock.

The Gasman was sleeping next to Angel, who was hugging Total. Nudge was sleeping next to me with a sweet smile on her face. Iggy was sleeping across from Fang, who was watching me carefully.

"You sure?"He asked.

"Yeah. Just a wierd dream. Maybe it was just something I ate." I replied trying to lighten the mood.

Fang raised an eyebrow skepticly."You had that dream three nights in a row, now!"

"It's nothing!"I said in my 'end-of-conversation' voice, and lay down again. To my surprize Fang decided drop it. For now, at least.

As I lay down I thought about the dream. It was the same one every night. Two avian-hybryds like us, escaping from the school, Ari shows up with a pack of erasers and then they fly and escape. Just who were they?

_"THEY ARE YOUR ALLIES MAX."_Said The Voice_."YOU WILL MEET THEM SOON. THEY CAN HELP YOU."_

Okay, wasn't expecting that. _"OK, WHERE DO I FIND THEM?"_I thought back. Wondering if my know-it-all voice would actually answer me for once.

It did _"YOU WON'T FIND THEM, THEY'LL FIND YOU."_

Okay... doesn't the voice ever give a straight answer?

I think The voice chuckled. _"WHAT DO YOU THINK MAX?"_

Frowning at the remark from my voice-turned-comedian, I closed my eyes in an attempt to get back to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaimie P.O.V

Jenay and I were flying really high in the air. I don't really know how long we've been flying.

It was nearly winter and _rreeeaaaalllyyy_ cold, annd it didn't help that I was wearing a skirt. _BBBRRRRRRRRR!_

I wrapped my arms around myself. But Jenay, who was right next to me, didn't seem to mind the cold much.

It was around eleven o'clock at night, and the full moon and the stars were out and they illuminated the night sky.

I shivered. Jenay noticed this and sent me a concerned look.

"I'm okay!"I said, lying through chattering teeth.

Jenay frowned, not buying it. He looked down, searching for something.

"How about we land there?" He asked, pointing.

Soon we landed in a cave to camp for the night. I did'nt know about Jenay, but I was excausted! I dropped to the floor and took a deep breath, leaning against the wall. I could'nt believe we were actually free! I mean, we tried to escape from the school at least one thousand times before but we never actually escaped! It was so unreal! If this was a dream I **NEVER** wanted to wake up!

"You ok, Jaimie?" Jenay said suddenly.

I looked up at Jenay and grinned "Never better!" I replied.

Jenay sat down next to me and sighed a bit. Now that I got a better look at him he looked pretty tired too. His ruby red eyes were heavy liddled and his black hair with red streaks fell over his handsome face.

He noticed me staring at him and said "What?"

_WHOOPS._

I blushed. "Uh- you look tired and, uh, it's late, and uh-uh-and we should get some rest!" I stuttered.

He gave me a strange look. _HE PROBEBLY THINKS THAT I'M A TOTAL WIERDO!_

"Your right, we should get some rest."He said, still watching me. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Yeah... well, goodnight."I said quietly, feeling embarrised about my little slip up. _COME ON JAIMIE!! PULL __YOURSELF TOGETHER!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!! YOU NEED TO GET A GRIP!!_

I lay down and closed my eyes. Before I fell asleep, I think I heard Jenay lie down next to me and whisper

"Goodnight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think?

Sorry it's short. I'll try to write more I promise!

Please comment!!!!

xXxRaven DarkstarxXx


	3. McDonalds

Hey, I'm back!

I've been reading your reviews and will take note of them.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenay P.o.V

I woke up to the sounds of birds twittering the next morning.

I stood up and stretched like a cat, feeling better than I have since... ever!

I gave a small yawn, trying not to wake Jaimie who was sleeping like a baby. I gave a small smile as watched her sleeping. She looked so peaceful.

_ALTHOUGH I'LL NEVER ADMIT IT, SHE DOES LOOK KIND OF CUTE WHEN SHE'S SLEEPING._ I suddenly realized what I had just thought and quickly shook my head. _WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM??!! _

I walked to the mouth of the cave and I was greeted by a light breeze blowing my black/red hair out of my face. I took a few steps back, then took a light jog and jumped over the cliff, unfolding my wings.

_NOTHING LIKE A LITTLE FLIGHT TO WAKE YOU UP IN THE MORNING._

After a few minutes of flying a familier voice said "Morning Jenay!"

"Morning Jaimie." I replyed. Jaimie was now wide awake and flying up to me.She looked alot better than she did yesterday. "Feeling better?"

"I'm great! You?" She asked.

I shrugged "Can't complain."

After a few more minutes of flying we landed back in the cave.

"Soooo... what now?" Jaimie asked.

"How about we get some grub?" I suggested "And we can buy some supplies and get some new clothes. We might as well burn our clothes now!"

Jaimie rolled her eyes. " Great idea Sherlock. But there's a teeny, weeny, little problem. We don't have any money to BUY the stuff!"

I smirked slyly. I put my hand in my trowser pocket and bought out a couple of wallets, which, may I add, were loaded with money.

Jaimie's jaw dropped open so fast it almost hit the floor. "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?" She asked, her blue eyes wide.

I chuckled at her reaction."From the white coats back at the school." I stated " They can be so careless you know, they never noticed a thing."

Jaimie's stunned expression quickly turned into a grin. "Your a genius." She said.

I shrugged "I know."

A few minites later...

We flew to this small town called Bennet. First, we went to this small shop to get some new clothes.

Jaimie bought light purple t-shirt, a denim jacket and jeans with a pink belt. Plus, she bought a hair brush so now her golden, curly hair was neater.

"What do think Jenay?" She asked excitidly as she struck a pose.

I gave her the thumbs up. "You look great!"

She smiled. "You look great too, you know." She complimented.

"Thanks."I replied. I bought myself a black hooded jacket, with a red t-shirt and black jeans with a chain hanging off my belt. I also bought myself some fingerless gloves.

After getting a couple of bags, a map, some drinks, snacks and the other bare essentials, we payed for them and left.

When we hid behind the building we cut almost invisible holes in the back of our jackets and t-shirts for our wings.

Now all we needed was breakfast.

"How about we have breakfast there?" Jaimie said, pointing to a resturant. I read the gaigantic sign that said 'Mcdonalds'.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

As we walked through the door the smell of hamburgers and french fries instantly flooded my nostrils. And I suddenly realised just how hungry I was.

And I couldn't help but feel paranoid as practicly everyone in the resturant suddenly stopped what they were doing to stare at us. (_Note from writer:Actually it was every GIRL stopped to stare at HIM!)_

"So what will it be, cutie?" The teenage girl behind the counter asked batting her eyelashes flirtacously.

_OH DAMN._

"Um, three double cheese burgers, 5 fries, two fried chicken sandwiches and a couple of large colas, um, please." I asked suddenly feeling extremly uncomfortable under her stare.

"Of course." She answered fiddling with her hair.

After paying for that, I waited for Jaimie to make her order.

"So what do you want?" The girl asked, still gazing at me.

Jaimie glared at the girl her jaw tight, which was a bit out of character for her. "Two triple cheese burgers,5 fries, two salads, chicken mcnuggets, a couple of mcflurries and a couple of colas."

I paid for the food and the girl waved as we left "Toodle-loo!"

_SACRE-BLEU! NOTE TO SELF: NEVER COME TO THIS PARTICULAR RESTURANT AGAIN! _

I found the table which was furtherst away from the crowd (and the counter) with Jaimie stomping behind me.

After we sat down, we imidiatly started wolfing down the food. We were ravenous and all that could beheard was chewing noises.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think?

By the way if you want to make any suggestions, you can.

xXRaven DarkstarXx


	4. Mutants like us

Hi, it's me again! I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy and stuff.

Sorry T-T

Thanks for the reviews, appreciate them.

By the way, I'll be adding a new O.C in this chapter. Is she good or evil? Can they trust her? How will Jenay & Jaimie react?

_(Plays dramatic music)_

On with the story, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaimie P.O.V

I followed Jenay out of Mc Donald's digging into my third Mc flurry. _GOD, IT WAS SO TASTY!_

"So, what now? I asked between mouthfuls.

"Don't know." Jenay shrugged. Then he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Careful with that Mc Flurry Jaimie. You could get brainfreeze."

I blushed and slowed down. "Sorry." Jenay smirked.

Just then a gust of wind blew an really old looking news paper in Jenay's face. I giggled as Jenay scowled.

But Jenay's quickly turned into one of surprize as he read the front page.

"What's up?" I asked. If something surprized Jenay then it's got to be a brainbuster.

Jenay folded the page and stuffed it into his pants pocket. "I'll show you somewhere more private." He muttered, gestering to all the people walking around us.

Soon, we were sitting in a tree just outside of the town. No one should notice us here. After all, who bothers to look up in a tree? "Well, now that we're here can you tell me what's wrong?!" I asked impatiently, still clutching my Mc Flurry.

Jenay whipped out the page and unfolded it. "Look." He said as he shown me a photo printed on the page.

My eyes widened. It was a blurry photo of about six kids with wings flying around in what looked like a resturant.

Jenay read the article out loud. _"Miricle or Illusion? Superhumans or Genetic Freaks? No one has taken credit __for what may be this years' most unuasual stunt..."_

"When did this happen?!" I asked incredulous.

Jenay checked the date "Months ago... it was in some fancy resturant in New York."

"So there's others, like us, out there?" I gasped.

"Could be." He shrugged.

There was silance for a few seconds and stared at my Mc Flurry which was starting to melt, lost in thought.

Then I grinned, suddenly feeling really excited. "You know what this means right? If we find them,we could, I don't know, join forces, or something, and bring down the school!"

Jenay watched me, not looking as enthuesiastic as I was. He closed his ruby red eyes and thought for a moment.

"Hmmm... it sounds good but it could be a rumor..." He murmured. Then he opened his eyes and smiled "But if there are other mutants out there and a chance in one hundred of being able to take down the school then I'm in."

I stood up and laughed "So what are we waiting for?"

"Lets do it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari P.O.V

Ari watched Jenay and Jaimie through binoculars. He growled, here he was, spying on a couple of bird brains while they got to relax eating ice cream! Why did they have to watch them anyway?! They weren't Max or the flock. These guys were just a couple of losers.

_'DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THEM ARI.'_ Said his voice _'EVEN THEY DON'T KNOW THEIR OWN FULL POTENTIAL YET.'_

_'Yeah, yeah, yeah.'_ Ari thought back.

Ari went back to watching the two mutants. Jaimie was nattering away while Jenay listened quietly.

"How the heck do those two get along?" Ari said into a microphone tucked in his collar. "I mean, they're nothing like eachother. They don't even look like eachother. They're like ying and yang, light and dark, day and night,black and white!" He ranted.

A few seconds later, a female voice answered "Well, they say opposites attract."

"Whatever..." Ari muttered. When he returned his attention back to his prey he realized that Jaimie was taking off.

And just when Jenay was about to follow her, he suddenly froze and looked directly in Ari's direction, eyes narrowed.

Ari tensed as Jenay seemed to consider coming over. _THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD SEE THEM FROM ALL THE WAY OVER THERE, SURELY __NOT_. Jaimie said something to him from the air and he shrugged and flew after her.

Ari sneered "They're on the move."

He could imagine her grinning as she replyed "Brilliant. You know what to do."

"Roger that. Ari out." He replyed. He jumped off the tree branch he was perched on and spoke to his eraser army

"Alright. The mutants are heading east. Let's move!"

Ari grinned as he started to morph into his Eraser form. This would be fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenay P.O.V

We were now back in the air heading east. According to the map that were New York was.

I frowned as I remembered what happened just before we left Bennet.

_Flashback;_

_Jaimie laughed and stood up "So what are we waiting for?"_

_I smiled "Let's do it."_

_Jaimie grinned, unfurled her white wings and and flew off the tree branch._

_I was about to follow her lead when I felt something was watching us. I narrowed my eyes searching for any signs __of life. I just knew that there was something out there, I could sense it. It was like a sixth sence, or something. _

_DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THERES ANYONE OUT THERE. AM I CRAZY?_

_Then suddenly a little flash in a tree caught my eye. Maybe I wasn't crazy after all._

_I considered checking it out when a voice interupted my thoughts._

_"Jenay? You ok?" Jaimie asked._

_"Huh? What?" I asked blinking. Jaimie watched me, looking a bit confused._

_"You zoned out there. Are you ok?" She asked still in mid-air._

_"I'm fine." I said shrugging it off. Jaimie followed my gazebut didn't seem notice anything. I sighed. The last __thing I needed was Jaimie thinking I was insane._

_"Lets go." I unfurled my wings and took off._

_"So, which way are we heading?" Jaimie asked still watching me._

_I took out the map we bought at the shop. I unfolded it, looked at carefully and soon realized I was holding it upside __down. Oops._

_"Hmmm... according to this map... New York is that way..east." I said with exagurated slowness, hoping to cheer Jaimie __up. _

_Jaimie giggled. "Well, we better get going."_

_End flashback._

Back in the present, I noticed Jaimie looking at me again. And I gave her an 'I'm ok' look, not really knowing if I was or not. But I didn't want her to worry.

Jaimie didn't look convinced. She could see right through me like a pane of glass. We've known eachother all our lives.

Just then, I had that strange feeling again. I quickly spun around as if expecting to see something. But there was nothing in view.

"What's up Jenay?" Jaimie asked.

"Somethings coming." Was all I said.

Then when we looked carefully we could see what looked like a dark cloud coming towards us really fast.

Then I realized what it was. "Oh $#!£! Flying erasers!"

Jaimie's eyes widened. There were about seven Erasers heading our way, Ari in the lead. _OH GREAT. SEVEN AGAINST TWO, __JUST WHAT WE NEED._

Ari sneered "I told you it wasn't the end!"

I tensed ready to fight. Ari lunged at me but I folded in my wings and dropped. Then I unfolded my wings, surged back up and upper-cutted him in the jaw, sending him flying. Before he could recover, I did a round the house kick, hitting him in the chest. He dropped.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jaimie holding her own against a couple of Erasers,she rolled over one and kicked him in the back really hard, right between the wings. The Eraser shrieked and lost altitude. Jaimie then lashed out at the second eraser but he dodged and his claw whipped past her face, just barely missing.

I growled and surged at the eraser, clapped my hands over his ears and he screamed. I then lunged at a eraser that was about to attack Jaimie from behind. I pulled on his wings really, really hard and the eraser howled in pain. I let go and he fell through the air.

Jaimie suddenly shrieked "JENAY!! LOOK OUT!!"

I suddenly felt someone hit me really hard in the back of my head causing me to cry out. I clutched my head in pain and someone kicked me in the side and I fell through the air.

"Take that!" Said Ari, sounding proud of himself.

I heard Jaimie scream and dizzily tried to flap my wings, eventually I started to gain altitude again. Ari and the erasers had Jaimie caught. _IF THEY HURT JAIMIE I SWEAR I'LL..._

I growled thinking up different ways to tear the erasers apart, when a dark, blurred winged creature suddenly lunged at the erasers. First, she knocked down the eraser holding Jaimie, who quickly flew out of the way. I quickly flew over to Jaimie, "Jaimie, you alright?" I asked, already checking her over for injuries.

She gave a small smile and said "Jenay, I'm fine!"

I switched my gaze back to the black blur, she had started pulverising the other five erasers like they were nothing. And finally, she struck Ari in the chest knocking the wind out of him, while Jaimie and I watched - gobsmacked.

The erasers retreated but not before Ari snarled at us. "Your all going to regret this!"

"If I got a nickel every time I heard that..." I muttured.

After the erasers left, Jaimie and I finally got a good look at the girl who just saved our necks. She had a pale face with grey eyes and short black hair. She wore a black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath and black and grey skirt with black knee high boots. And on her back were a pair of bat wings. When she saw our stunned expressions she smirked, revealing a couple of fang's.

"Hi, I'm Kerri." She said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew... that took quite a while to write.

Do you think Kerri is a good guy or a bad guy?

Please write what you think.

Thankyou.-

xXRaven DarkstarXx


	5. Kerri

Hey, I'm back! Hope you all had a good Xmas and new year.

By the way here are my O.C's ages:

Jenay: 14

Jaimie: 13

Kerri: 15

Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaimie P.O.V

After Bat girl saved us from Ari and his eraser thugs, we flew to a forest not too far from New york. We soon had a fire going and I sat down, leaning against a tree. While Jenay paced slowly, Bat girl sat on a boulder cross legged, across from me.

"So _'Kerri'_, what's your story?" Jenay asked casually.

She shrugged "I'm half-bat, half-human. I lived in a dump called the school for 13 years, but escaped 2 years ago. I was flying by when I saw those Erasers attacking you and thought I'd lend a hand, and now here I am." Then she asked "What about you?"

Jenay and my eyes met for a second and I shrugged.

"I'm Jenay and she's Jaimie. We escaped the school recently. We were on our way to New York." Jenay replyed.

"Until Ari and his goons showed up." I added taking a apple out of my bag.

"Why are you going to New York?" Bat girl asked, ignoring me. Jenay frowned, obviously wondering if we could trust her.

"Because of this." He finally said, bringing out the newspaper. Jenay sat down next to Bat girl and shown it to her, her grey eyes widened a fraction. Jenay continued "According to this it happened in New York months ago. If we do find them, we could bring down the school."

Bat girl smirked, and suddenly asked "Can I come too?"

My eyes widened and my stomach turned. I chocked on the apple I took a bite out of. _WHAT??!! NO WAY!!!! _

Jenay noticed this and grasping my hand calmly said "Excuse us, we need to talk this over."

Bat girl smiled, blew a strand of black hair out of her face and said "I'll be right here."

Jenay lead me away from earshot. Then he gave me a level look and whispered in his no-nonsence voice."What's wrong?"

Staring at the ground, refusing to meet his gaze, I murmered "I don't think this is such a good idea. I don't know if we can trust her..."

Silence.

"But there is safety in numbers." He said quietly. " And she did save your life back there." Then he put his hand on my shoulder and asked "Is there something else bothering you? You can tell me."

I immidiatly shook my head. "No." I lied.

There was an incredibly arkward silence before Jenay whispered "Why don't we give her a chance? Ok?"

I finally met his gaze and said "Ok..."

I followed him back to were Bat girl was waiting. She looked up and asked "So, can I join the group?"

I gave Jenay a tiny nod and he said "Yes."

"That's good. I was starting to feel a bit lonely by myself." Bat girl said with a small smile. Then she looked thoughtful.

"And..." She started.

"And?" I asked.

"I think I can help you find those other mutants." She finished.

"**WHAT?!**" Jenay and I cried in unision. _WELL, THIS IS A PLEASANT SURPRIZE._

"How?" Jenay asked, regaining his composure.

"I just remembered..." She said sheepishly " In some school in DC... it has been abandoned now. They say some bird kids were seen there. It was in all of the news papers but there were no photos. There could be something there that could help us."

"Where in DC?" I asked curious.

"I think it was in Virgina." She replyed.

"Well, we should go first thing tomorrow. Ok, with everyone?" Jenay asked.

Bat girl and me nodded.

Jenay smiled and said "Alright, we better get some sleep, Virgina is a long way away. I'll take first watch."

"You sure?" I asked, he looked tired.

"I'm fine. Just get some sleep." He said reassuringly and lept onto a nearby tree branch.

Bat girl gave me look and I just shrugged. "No point in aurguing with him. He's too stubborn."

I curled into a ball, closed my eyes and was soon asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Please review.

And who do you prefere? Jenay/Jaimie or Jenay/Kerri?

Please send your opinions.


	6. Itex files

Hiya! Guess who's back!

Here's the latest chapter.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenay P.O.V

"Alright you lot! Time to get up!" I nagged, clapping my hands.

Jaimie groaned and turned over in her sleep, but Kerri didn't move. I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest. _JEEZ... THESE GIRLS COULD SLEEP THROUGH CANNON FIRE._

"Hey! Come on, I haven't got all day! Get up!" I said impatiently, marching over to Jaimie. "Attention!"

Finally, Jaimie moaned "Alright, alright, no need to yell, sargant." And sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Then I my attention on Kerri. "Hello? Anyone there?" I asked. When she didn't respond, I nudged her with my foot saying "Come on! Get up soldier!" Kerri's eyes opened as slits and she hissed at me. In response I smirked "About time you got up!Come on, let's have breakfast."

A few minites later, we were all eating cereal bars, at the same time I was reading the map, looking for Virgina. "So, how long should it take us to get there?" Jaimie asked between bites.

"At least a couple of days... including stops." I sighed. I glanced at Kerri and asked "Where did you hear that those bird kids were there again?"

"It was in the News papers and on the news." She stated. Then she shrugged "They might not be there anymore but we could probobly get some info. I mean, they wouldn't go to a school for no reason, would they?" I nodded in agreement.

Later, we took off one by one, and were soon flying towards Virgina.

Two days later, 12 o'clock am...

"Is this it?" Jaimie asked, peeking over the map. We found this old red brick building covered with ivory. It was diserted, kind of like a ghost town. "Talk about creepy..."

A man walked by and Kerri surprized us by asking " Excuse me, sir?" The man turned around, he definatly wasn't an Eraser, he didn't have that evil glint in his eyes, his hair was thinning and was too old. "Didn't a school used to be here?"

"Well, yes... it was really strange." He said. "This school started just two years ago. Then suddenly, they closed it, just like that. All of the teachers lost their jobs and all of the studants had to find new schools." My eyes met with Jaimie's big blue ones.

"What was here before the school?" I asked glancing at the school.

"The Standish home." He replyed. I raised my eyebrows. _WOAH NELLIE!_

"Well...thank you sir." Jaimie said politly. The man nodded and left. "So this place used to be a mental hospital? Weird" _THANK YOU JAIMIE FOR STATING THE OBVIOUS._

"Well, we should check it out." Kerri shrugged.

After making sure no one was around, we climbed over the locked gates, unlocked one of the school's windows and snuck in. Our footsteps echoed in the hallways as we walked up and down the empty halls.

"Looks like a friendly place." said Jaimie sarcasticly.

"Hey, maybe we can find something in here." Kerri gestured to a door. On it said 'Teachers lounge'.

Once inside, we found groups of tables surrounded by seats, and at the end of the room were a couple of file cabnets. _HELLO._

walking over to the file cabnets, I picked up a paper clip of a table and started picking the lock. Then, the lock went _'CLICK'_ and opened, revealing a bunch of old files. Kerri pulled out a few of the files, they had the name _'Itex worldwide'_ stamped on them and _'Experiment: Avian/Human'_ written below it.

"Jackpot!!" Jaimie cried punching the air. "That was easy!"

_'YEAH... ALMOST TOO EASY.'_ I thought with a frown. Maybe I was just being paranoid again, but something just didn't feel right.

"Something wrong, Jenay?" Jaimie asked, as she neeled down looking through the files.

"It's nothing... I'll be back in a sec, ok?" I answered, already heading towards the door. As I left, I overheard Kerri whispering "What's up with him?"

Strolling down the hallway, I searched all the classrooms for anything suspicious. Then froze when I heard a small noise. I cocked my head and listened hard.

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..._

Tip-toeing, I searched for the source of the noise and stopped next to the janitors closet. I pressed my ear against the door.

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..._

Yep, this was were the noise was coming from. I tugged on the door, nearly pulling it off it's hinges, and started pushing aside the coats, mops and any other stuff you'd find in closets. And my heart sank like the Titanic. _OH NO..._

Beneath the clutter was a small, metal sphere with a timer planted on it. _A bomb! _There was probobly others in the school and the clock was ticking, fast! I back-pedaled, and sprinted down the hallways, adrenaline pouring into my system.

_BEEP...15...BEEP...14...BEEP...13..._

"**JAIMIE!!KERRI!!**"I screamed "WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!"

_BEEP...12...BEEP...11...BEEP...10..._

"What?"

"LISTEN TO ME!! JUST PACK THE STUFF AND GO!!_**NOW!!**_"

_BEEP...9...BEEP...8...BEEP...7...BEEP...6..._

Jaimie and Kerri stuffed the files into their bags and headed towards the window leaping over the tables with me close behind.

_BEEP...5...BEEP...4..._

"Come-on-come-on-go-go-go-go!!" I muttered as the girls swooped into the sky after eachother.

_BEEP...3...BEEP... 2..._

Finally I leaped out the window and swept up into the sky after the others.

_BEEP...1._

**_BOOM!!!!!!!!!_**

There was a deathening explosion, that was soon followed by several others and the school crumbled.

'That was close. Way too close.' I thought as I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Something tells me we were expected.

I tore my gaze away from the rubble and flew up to Jaimie and Kerri, who were staring at what was the school in a daze.

"You girls ok?" I asked.

Jaimie was first to speak. "Yeah... thanks."

"I'm alright." Kerri gasped and blew a strand of black hair out of her face.

I gave a small smile. "Why don't we find a place to land and check out those files?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari P.O.V

Ari watched the tv screens behind his father, Jeb Batchelder. They had planted cameras around that school after they closed it down. And have been watching everything that happened since the mutants came.

Ari couldn't stop himself from grinning when he saw the freaked out look on Jenay's face when he saw the bomb. **Ha!** He didn't look so tough then!

Jeb watched the screens thoughtfully and murmered "Hmm... they managed to get the itex files. But if they stayed in there a second longer they would have been killed."

"Yeah!" Ari sputtered "They clearly don't have what it takes! Can't we just get back to Max?!" Jeb must see that now, they where just wasting their time watching these dorks. Surely, he could see that now.

"No." Ari's jaw dropped but he quickly shut it as Jeb continued. "They may be a bit... sloppy but they will get better."

It was bad enough that his father favoured the flock over him, but these bird brains too! Ari's jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists. He watched as Jenay started sprinting down the hallways, and Ari had to restrain himself from smashing the screen. Jeb noticed this, looked at him and said "Ari, try to be patient, we will get back to Max and the flock soon. Just not yet."

Ari nodded reluctantly and stormed out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Please review.

Thanks!!

xXRaven DarkstarXx


	7. Somethings up

Hey readers! Ravens back!

I'm am soooooooo sorry I took so long to continue. But I had a writers block. And lot's of stuff has been going on too. Please forgive me! (Does Bambie eyes)

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max's P.O.V

"Ok, how about this one?" Total asked from my backpack.

We were flying high in the air and were looking for a place to stay, meanwhile Total decided to attempt to 'entertain' us.

"Knock, knock!" Total said. And I groaned. _NOT ANOTHER KNOCK KNOCK JOKE! PLEASE NOT ANOTHER!!_

"Who's there?" Angel asked.

"Ash."

"Ash who?"

"Bless you!!" Total laughed, and Angel giggled. She seemed to be the only one who thought the jokes were funny, since Iggy and Nudge groaned while Fang rolled his eyes.

"Your jokes keep getting lamer everytime!" The Gasman sputtured.

Total huffed "Hmph! Your just jealous cause I'm so funny!" And he stuck his tongue at Gazzy.

_OH, HERE WE GO_... I thought, shaking my head.

Total and Gazzy started throwing insults at eachother and I heard Iggy say "Oh... Will someone shut them up, please?"

Fang gave me his 'Oi, leader girl! You better break them up!' look.

I had to raise my voice a bit to get their attention."Ok you two, cut it out."

Gazzy stopped yelling, but I heard Total mumbling under his breath. So I gave him a look and he shut up._ MAYBE DOGS DON'T NORMALLY TALK FOR A REASON! JEEZ!_

We later found a cave on this small mountain, camped out and started eating some hotdogs (or in Nudge's case cheese buns).

It had been a couple of weeks since we escaped itex, and not much has been happening since then, which was really wierd. Well, wierder than usual. There haven't been a lot of erasers around lately. The last time we seen them was a couple of weeks ago...

_Flashback:_

_It had been five days since the itex incident, and we were shopping for some food. We ended up getting a few takeaways from KFC. _

_"Mmmm... this is great! But they should really make more stuff for vegitarians..." said Nudge, as she ate her salad, which she taken the bits of chicken out and fed to Total. "I was really, really hungry, ya know! We should go to KFC more often!" HOW'S THAT FOR PRODUCT PLACEMENT?_

_I glanced at Angel, who was eating her ice ceam. "You should eat the meal before the dessert, sweetie." I said._

_Angel looked up at me, melted ice cream covered her mouth, like an ice cream moustache. "But Max, it would have melted by then!" she said, licking her lips._

_"Woah, slow down Gazzer! Your gonna choke!" Iggy cried to the Gasman who was stuffing a load of chips into his mouth. More chips than I thought was possible._

_"Forry... mghn staarrvinhn..." The Gasman mumbled with a mouth full chips, spraying chewed up bits as he did._

_"Ewww!" Nudge made a face._

_"And don't talk with your mouth full. Your getting bits of food on me." Iggy said, shaking bits of chips which he couldn't see off himself. _

_Gazzy chewed and gulped his food down, then said "Sorry, Ig. It's just I was starving."_

_"Alright, just chew your food." Iggy said, and continued to eat his chicken strips._

_I took a bite from my chicken burger and glanced at Fang behind me, who was eating popcorn chicken. He noticed me looking at him and flashed me one of his rare smiles. I quickly looked away, cheeks burning, and took a zip from my coke. I didn't know why I blushed when he smiled at me like that. Sure, it was a nice smile, but... STOP!_

_I felt myself go redder, and I saw Angel turn around to look at me. I quickly shut down my thoughts in case she was reading my mind. I hope she didn't hear any of that..._

_Fang casually walked up to me, and whispered "Max, trouble at three o'clock." I looked up and he glanced behind us and I followed his gaze. About six or seven super hunks were following us. Erasers. OH, BRILLIANT..._

_I leaned foward slightly and picked up the pace. "Guys, at the next turn break into a run." I murmered._

_Everyone started to casually pack their food into their bags, not wanting to waste it, and I stuffed Total in mine. When we reached a corner we broke into a run, trying to avoid the people and lamposts. A quick glance behind us revealed that the erasers had started sprinting too. We quickly changed direction, and crossed the road, earning a few honks and curses from angry drivers. _

_"The allyway, and up and away!" I orderd. We quickly turned left and lept into the air, opening our wings, and flapped hard to gain altitude. The erasers soon followed, and gave chase. And they started morphing from super models, into wolf men._

_An eraser lunged at me but I quickly ducked, and upper cutted him in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. Another attacked from behind, but Fang kicked him away before he could get me. And before that eraser could recover, I grabbed his wings and pulled, hard, until he fell. Fang then threw himself onto another eraser's back, and cupped his hands over the erasers furry ears, then the eraser howled in agony. I did a quick check of the rest of the flock. Nudge kicked an eraser in its stomach, then did a karate chop on the shoulders. The Gasman and Iggy were working together against a couple of erasers. Iggy grabbed the Gasman by the arms and swung him around as the Gasman kicked out at the erasers. The Iggy threw the Gasman at one eraser and Iggy lunged at the other, then they both surged away. Uh oh! **BOOM!!** And both erasers screamed as they were set alight and fell back to earth. OUCH... An eraser attacked me again, its claws raked my cheek. I did a roundhouse kick in its chest and punched it in the snout. Another quick glance and I saw Angel staring into an eraser's eyes. The eraser looked confused, then he suddenly flew into another eraser that was attacking Nudge. Seeing the opportunity, Nudge surged up, kicked them down with both feet, and they fell down through the air._

_Then suddenly, an eraser, probably the leader, threw back his head and howled like a wolf. The remaining erasers just stopped fighting us and joined their leader. We all tensed, preparing ourselves for an attack. _

_But to our shock the leader just pressed his fingers to his ear, nodded, said something I couldn't hear, and they all took off! We watched in stunned silance as they dissapeared from view._

_"What... was all that about?" The Gasman finally said, breaking the silance._

_"I'm not sure, Gazzy." I admitted. Then to Iggy I asked "Did you hear what they said, Ig?"_

_Iggy nodded slowly "Yeah, they said 'These are not the mutants we're looking for...'"_

_End flashback_

This made me remember that dream I kept having, and I wondered if it was those two mutants they were looking for. Or it could just be a coincidance.

"Maybe they just got tired of chasing us." Angel suggested, giving Total half of her hotdog, she's obviously been reading my thoughts.

"Maybe, but I doubt it sweetie." I said. Then to myself I thought _'Like, they never stopped chasing us before! Why suddenly stop now!' _Then Angel shrugged and got another hotdog.

_'HEY, VOICE. GOT ANY EXPLANATIONS?'_ I thought, but the voice had been bit quiet lately too. Which was even wierder.

When it was silent, I sighed and took another bite of my hotdog. Something's wrong... I could feel it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew... that took a while to do. I'll try not to take so long next time.

By the way, if there are any mad scientists out there reading this, if you were to tell me what you'd right in the itex files about the flock that would help!!

Please tell me what you think, and feel free to make any suggestions.

Thanx!

xXRaven DarkstarXx


End file.
